Revived
by DragonFire888
Summary: Not very good at summaries. The son of Kayaba intent on destroying the legacy his father created, gives Kirito and Asuna an opportunity to gain their daughter outside of the real world, but will Kirito trust this boy with the egg is he really a good guy. Or is he just as insane as his father looking to do something terrible.


**I do not own Sword Art Online**

Kirito was in the world of Alfheim online with the love of his life Asuna both of them holding hands and their adoptive daughter Yui hovering along them in her player form. "Mama Papa, can we go to the toy shop?" Yui asked smiling up at her parents who immediately smiled back; she never ceased to make them happy.

"Of course Yui pick out anything you'd like." Kirito said smiling as his daughter ran toward the shop at a high speed to stare at every last toy. Meanwhile they sat down on a bench just enjoying the presence of one another without any life threatening situations. "Do you ever wonder?"

"Hm?" Asuna asked looking at Kirito who was staring at the clouds.

"What if we could take Yui outside into our world, and be like that family we saw in the park." Kirito said, and he saw the disappointed look Asuna was giving him. "I know she's the daughter we love, and that'll never change I'm sure of that, but still it would be nice."

"That's true." Asuna said smiling at the thought of their little Yui running around and actually feeling real grass, breathing in real air, and feeling actual warmth; she would probably be overjoyed. "I have to admit that such a thing does sound pretty amazing, but right now we can't do anything about it so we'll just have to make the best of what we have."

"Yeah." Kirito said opening his e-mail and seeing there was a message. "This is odd."

"What is it Kirito?" Asuna asked looking over his shoulder to see the message. "Dear Kirito I have a proposition for you to be a part of something great, meet me at the abandoned SAO facilities down town if you wish to witness something amazing. Bring the nerve gear in you possession, and a copy of the egg, signed Heathcliff Jr. I don't even know who or what this is about, but I don't like it already."

"Neither do I, I never liked Heathcliff senior, and now that crazy scientist has a successor." Kirito said scowling at the message that was left there on his screen. "Maybe I can trace its original location." The second he tried to though a little animation of a hand moving side to side as if to say no no popped up onto the screen.

"You're not actually planning on going are you?" Asuna asked watching the contemplating face of Kirito.

"I don't like it, but look what one of them managed to do when they were left unchecked up on, after gathering all the data what do you think that he or she'll do if I don't check." Kirito said glaring at the hand that shook side to side it felt like it was taunting him. I'm going to have to look into it otherwise we could end up in an SAO repeat."

"Well then I'm coming too." Asuna immediately said, and of course Kirito wanted to protest, but when she got that determined look on her face he knew that she wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. "We'll go to this place right after we leave Yui at a nice place."

"Okay let's go get her from the toy shop." Kirito said standing up from the bench and immediately and the second they were at the door of the toy shop Yui ran out holding a toy in her hand and shaking it in the air.

"I like this one!" she squealed happily shaking it in the air. "It's so fluffy I'm going to die!"

"Alright then, we'll take this one." Asuna said going to the counter and paying for the fluffy thing that really had no defined shape or animal in fact it looked like a tuft.

**Later**

"Yeah, I think I should look into it what about you Agil?" Kirito asked the tall dark skinned man who instead of answering slid a knife six inches across the counter to him. "What's this for?"

"I know that no matter what I say you're going to go and investigate this Heathcliff junior, this is just a little security, in the handle there's a button when you press in the knife will fly like a bullet. Technically legal so don't worry about having it out." Agil said wiping a cup and when he saw Asuna waiting outside on a bike he brought out another.

"Thanks, if we don't come back in an hour make sure to call the police and tell them where we were." Kirito said despite trying to have a positive attitude knew that it was also a big possibility.

"I'd probably do it sooner." Agil said serving a glass of tea. "A last drink."

**After walking to the abandoned SAO factory**

"Hello?" they asked walking into the factory which was quiet in a very creepy way so that every step echoed off the walls making it impossible to judge if there was another pair following them or not. "Is anyone even here, I swear if there was some kind of prank then they're so getting hurt."

"Hello." came the voice of someone that sounded a lot like that of Kayaba said. They turned around to see a boy their own age sitting in a chair, with dull lifeless gray eyes, and the grayish hair. "I'm glad you two came, for a while there I was worried that you guys wouldn't come, this saves me a lot of time and money."

"How did you survive Akihiko, you wore the same head gear we have, and that means you should have died when you lost in the game." Kirito said grabbing his knife from his pocket, ignoring the voice that told him it wasn't possible that this boy was the inventor he knew.

"I am not my father." He said running a hand through his hair a smile on his face as he looked at them, neither of them lowered the knives they held. "Well that's fair, if you care to sit down we could enjoy this like civilized people, it's not every day that you get to meet your replacement?"

"What do you mean replacement?" Asuna asked briefly looking behind her to see chairs like his own appear out of nowhere right behind them, Kirito and her hesitantly sat.

"Not you my dear Asuna. Kirito or could I be so bold as to call you Kazuto?" When it showed that he wasn't welcome to use such casual manors with them he sighed waving his hand and their chairs swung violently to being in a position where they sat around what seemed like a table, with tea on it. "You see Kirito to my father I was a disappointment a blemish on his perfect world, but I managed to cope with it. Then you came along the boy my father had been looking for, you became the very first beater Kirito the one my father had dreamed of. For a while I hated you seeing as you filled the void my father had taken me out of."

"I had nothing to do with that, your father was an insane man." Kirito said with a hint of anger in his voice. "He trapped ten thousand people in a game."

"Nine thousand eight hundred sixty two." Heathcliff junior said looking at their confused expression. "Not every single person logged in at the same time, thirty eight of them never logged in seeing what was happening on the news. Any way moving on from that, I hated you for a time, but I realized it wasn't your fault it was my father's fault he did it all, and even went as far as to disown me seeing me as such a disappointment." He took this time to stop and sip some tea. "I hated the man, and when I heard of what he did I immediately set to work trying to free everyone."

"Why?" Kirito asked, and Asuna turned to look at him. "If anything you'd have been prosecuted to the full ability of the law had you the skill to do this. Heck the government would have probably put you away because they would have suspected you helped your father, and wouldn't have let you out for quite some time."

"He wasn't doing it to help people." Asuna said understanding the boy's cause. "He hated his father, and this world that Kayaba created was the ultimate payback, the way that he could defeat his father and prove that he wasn't just another anybody. For this he was willing to risk his life."

"Quite the thinker you have there." he said sipping his tea again. "You beat me to it though Kirito once again you bested me and defeated the game, had you given me another day another hour even and I would have had everyone out, it would have been so glorious."

"What about the three hundred that never made it out until I saved them later, why didn't you help them?"

"I didn't care at that point, my father's legacy had been wiped the three hundred that had not woken up was not my father's doing. I knew that, that crazy man was the one who trapped those three hundred people, but the simple fact was that I didn't care to do so."

"So what on earth do you want from us right now?" Asuna asked.

"That bastard created a world where he could become god, where life and deaf were his to play with, so I realized something soon after you beat the game how to ruin his legacy. By returning those from the dead back to life!" he spun in his chair his lifeless eyes getting a little spark at this. "So I set to work copying everything from every little detail in the game reviewing footage that I had taken. A log of everyone that died was created from this."

"That's impossible; you can't bring back someone from the dead." Kirito said angrily slamming his hand against the table the tea tray rattling.

"Another interesting thing about the human body, as long as there is a single specific living cell in the brain the entire being can be regenerated and that person would only feel as if he or she was asleep. This is because this specific cell has a mini copy of the mind's frame inside of it hidden in the nucleus, and this cell can live up to ten years before the energy dies out."

"That doesn't mean squat, there's no way you could do such a thing." Kirito said.

"Oh really?" the boy said smiling brighter as he snapped his fingers and lights came on revealing the Black Cats of the Full Moon's members they were hovering in a tube an oxygen mask over their mouths.

"Keita." Kirito said walking toward the cases and was about to place a hand on it when an incredibly tight grip was on his hand painful even. "OUCH!"

"I apologize, but you see I have never touched them and therefore have no idea how to react to when they are put into a situation with interacting with non cloned people. The simulations have shown them perfectly stable, but still I'd prefer to be on the safer side." He let go of Kirito's hand still up keeping his smile as Kirito rubbed his wrist.

"If you have all this then what do you need me for, just release them already!" Asuna shouted out she herself wishing to see the friends she had lost in the game.

"Well it seems that my father continues to haunt me even in the afterlife, hidden in the world of sword art online in the missing genome that will finish the problem in my algorithm. We both know that there is a perfect copy of the game hidden in the egg, and as such give me the egg and you will get all your friends back."

"You and I both know there is something else to this something on suck a large scale of both money and time, you have to have something behind it, I refuse to give it to you." Kirito said crossing his arms, and closing his eyes despite knowing that this was an incredible opportunity he didn't trust anyone related to that man as far as he could throw them.

"I had a feeling you would do such a thing Kirito, I knew that you had every bargaining chip here after all if you said no that means that I would have wasted billions of my own money, and years of my time. That is why I wished to gain a chip, something that I could give you to show you that I only wish to best my father and nothing else." The young Heathcliff snapped his fingers yet again and a new glass tube appeared this one lying down on a table like structure. "Take a peek inside."

Asuna walked over Kirito guarding her behind, and she gasped immediately hugging the case. Kirito quickly ran over it was their daughter a smile on her face even in that odd suspended animation way, and it was real both of them only inches away from actually hugging their real daughter. "How?" Kirito asked.

"I observed everyone including you and Asuna Kirito once I had the idea in my head it was quite simple to steal some DNA from both of you and Asuna and use that as a base to develop this body. It was not all that difficult to accelerate the body's aging process and make this girl making the girl you love as your own. If you don't trust me then take her, but this is where I need you to trust me."

"How?" Asuna asked looking up at the boy.

"You need to transfer the possession of Yui to me so I can in turn download her brain into this body, due to circumstances I don't care to explain this can be done without the genome." They looked at him with untrusting eyes, and he never stopped smiling. "Here is the kill switch if at any time you think I am doing something bad you can hit that switch and I will suffer the same fate as those who died in my father's twisted world. I will be completely defenseless and Asuna since you will be the one staying on the outside you will be holding the kill switch."

"What is your name, before I can trust you with this I at least need to know that?" Kirito said the nerve gear nearly cracking in his tight grip.

"It is Yojin." Yojin said grabbing a head piece that were like sunglasses that instantly transported him to the world of Alfheim online.

**Inside Digital World**

"Papa, where is mama?" Yui asked hugging her father who seemed like he was a little edge. "What's wrong papa?"

"Yui I need you to be a big girl okay?" Kirito asked hugging her and she nodded seeing him nervous making her tear up a bit. "Whatever happens Yui I want you to know that we'll always love you."

"There it is time."Yojin said holding out his hand and Kirito hugged her once again before she reverted into the form of a necklace, which he forced himself to hand over to Yojin. He slid his finger down and a screen that Kirito had never seen before opened it was an old one with a download option on it. He selected it and for an instant Kirito saw Yui reach out to touch him.

"Papa." She said stretching her hand out to grab him, and he instantly tried to grab her to no avail. There was suddenly a glitch which disabled all of Kirito's senses.

"Hit the kill switch Asuna!" Kirito yelled out as the video game faded. When he came to he saw the room with Yojin standing by the case. "You bastard I'll kill you!" Kirito said running at him the knife in his hand. At the very last second he side stepped his knife ramming threw the case and the supposed glass dissolving, the liquid draining, and Yui's eyes cracking open.

Her arms stretched out hugging his neck and he felt the warmth of her body, Asuna soon following joining in the hug. "Well that is it for me you have one month to decide whether I am trust worthy or not, either way you get to keep Yui so I suppose it doesn't really matter to you, but I hope that you'll consider it." Yojin said the lights all going off and when they went back on the entire building was empty.

**Please review everyone **


End file.
